Heaven's War
by CeCeLa
Summary: There was a time when humans and demons co-existed, where the balance of power tipped in favor of demons. But the winds of change have blown in a different direction, and the ways of old are being dissolved even to its very foundation.
1. Scroll One

Scroll One:

There was a time when humans and demons co-existed, where the balance of power tipped in favor of demons. Vicious creatures that they were, some were gentle and caring, while others were cruel and malicious. But what would life been without the contrast of good and evil? Yet, there was common ground between the two creatures, a sort of unspoken understanding that was upheld since the birth of time. Demons owned their lands in certain corners of the world, demon lords roamed and ruled. In the same way, humans lorded over their servants and even employed demons as protection. It was a common thing, even if sometimes considered disgraceful, for humans and demons to help each other, work with each other and sometimes fall in love with each other. But the winds of change have blown in a different direction. The balance of power has been disturbed and the ways of old are being dissolved even to its very foundation.

The sky seemed to shake as the thunder echoed through the night, flashes of lighting casting shadows across the trees. Every roll of thunder went almost in sync with the pulsing in my chest. I slid my left foot back just a bit and dug deep into the soup of mud and tree leaves below me. Tenaciously, the rain fell, drowning the earth with me included. I steadied myself by touching the giant evergreen next to me. Still, I buckled down more, being sure that my face was hidden behind the shrubs and tornado of free flying leaves. The wind blew again, and if my body had not been skilled to withstand this, I my have actually shivered. I reached then behind me, slowly grabbing an arrow from its quiver. My footing now steady, I secured the finely crafted woodwork into the center of the horse hair on my bow, which was pointed downwards. There was only one thing important to me at the moment; the enemy in front of me.

My knees ached and my calf muscles shook from being overworked. I had run what seemed like weeks now, I wasn't sure anymore. I squared my shoulders and inhaled the night rain. There was no time to be exhausted, to feel pain. There was only time for survival and I must survive. I pulled the bow up, straightening my left arm, my right arm pulled back as it created enormous tension and stress on the fine horse hair. My elbow cracked and I felt the stiffness of health neglect in my shoulders. The thunder rolled again and the rain came down in torrents, sounding as if someone was continuously pouring out a bag of pebbles. Still, I tuned it all out and squinted my eyes. He was so close and I'm sure if not for the rain he would have seen me. I curled my lips over my teeth and a mixture of rainwater and dirty dripped into my mouth. I pulled the arrow back more and blinked way the water which was suspended on my eyelashes.

Lightening flashed and my target, a middle-aged ronin, brighten before me. He held his sword in a fighting styled I'd never encountered before. No matter, he was about to die regardless. Mentally I started counting to ten, a habit I'd formed in my training with Oba-san. One. The man shifted and turned in my direction. Two. His eyes searched the woods in an obvious panic, unsure of what lurked in the trees. Three. He gripped the hilt tighter and frowned. Four. The ronin turned his head left then to the right before turning opposite of me. Five. He paused momentarily and took one last glance in my direction. Six. He sheathed his sword and proceeded onward. Seven. Lightening flashed again and I could still make out the white lotus flower on the back of his black kimono. Eight. I closed one eye so that he was perfectly in my sight, and tightened my trigger fingers around the hair. Nine. I said a slight prayer to Kami to guide my arrow into his heart. Ten. The whooshing sound of the arrow flying from the bow zoomed pass my ears. I waited a few seconds before I could make out the distinct sound of human suffrage amongst the many sounds in the woods.

Without hesitation I jumped up, hopping over fallen branches of trees until I came upon the man. His blood was now one with the earth and paused to pay my respects before running away. Stopping wasn't an option at this point, I was too close to home. I willed my limbs to move even though my feet begged for rest. Bandaged as they were in black clothe, I could still feel shards of rocks cutting at my heels. And the faster I moved, the more debris I kicked up that hit and cut my bare legs. A noise caught my attention and I instantly pressed myself against a tree. My chest heaved and I spit out the water that fell in my mouth. I peeked around the corner and found a rodent trying to escape the rain. Once it was clear, I started running again. My bow in my left had, ready to attack, my hair despite being in a ponytail clung to my neck and face, my vision was blurred yet my sheer drive to live drove my legs in the right direction. If my Lord could see me now, he'd highly disapprove of my attire and filth.

A clearing was become present, and I knew that a small hill lay just beyond that clearing and beneath the clearing was a valley, and within that valley was the village were I lived. I pushed harder, tucking my bow behind me so I could move faster. The trees started to disappear and rocks and branches were being replaced by wet grass. Without thinking I ran all the way to the end of the clearing, towards the hill. In my absence I had forgotten how steep the fall was, my foot slipped on loose dirt and I fell, or rolled rather towards the bottom into the rice fields. They'd become flooded with the continuous rain for the last two days. I lifted my face from the ground and could make out the outskirts of the village. Quickly, I rose, splashing through the flood-waters until I came to the gate. I looked up, shielding my eyes from the rain.

"Hey!" I yelled to the lookout booth where the guard was supposed to be. No answer, and I couldn't see much with the darkness of rain clouds overhead.

"Hey!" I yelled again, dragging the words this time and banging on the wooden entrance. A man, not too much older than me leaned out of the booth. He looked down at me almost in scrutiny and nearly had to lean out of the booth to see me.

"What the hell took you so long, huh?" he yelled back to me. I spread my arms wide, gesturing to rain that hadn't let up in hours. He shrugged, I think, and pulled the rope to open the gates. The village looked desolate, as all of the people were inside. in front of me, far ahead to my left I could make out the small garden that Kagome-oba-san had planted, just in front of our house. Now that I wasn't running, I felt the weight of my weakness in my legs, my thighs throbbed with every step. There was no need to rush, but the house seemed so far from me still. I felt heavy and every step seemed to take more energy than the last. I could move quicker, if only the rain would pause to rest for a minute. My vision started to blur again, but I could still see that I was getting closer. The garden was widening up, and I could make out the front walkway to the humble abode. I staggered a bit, and my head became oddly blank, the sounds of water in my ears was getting louder. The door to the house cracked open and through half closed eyes I could make out the silhouette of a person. It opened fully and out rushed Osamu-chan, his honey brown hair becoming instantly flattened by the rain as he rushed to me with arms wide open. I felt myself smile at his toothy grin, but the house started to tilt forward and Osamu-chan's smile slowly fade just as Miroku-san came to the doorway.

"Osamu-chan, come back inside!" Miroku-san yelled just before my eyes met his and suddenly there were two of him. The ground became increasing close to me and over the throbbing in my ears I heard both Osamu-chan and Miroku-san call to me.

"Rin-chan!" they yelled but it was too late, my knees hit the wet earth and not longer after did my face follow and the obscure scene of the two kneeling next to me was the last thing my eyes caught.


	2. Scroll Two

Scroll Two:

Heaven's war, that's what the humans were calling it. Some considered it the ultimate battle for mankind's redemption. It started some six years ago when foreigners, not from the Continent but from some other place came here. They called themselves Christians, believers in a faith unknown to this land. They're intentions at first were unclear, but once they saw how we lived, claimed that we were sinners in need of cleansing our land and ourselves. The cult didn't get much attention at first, but soon more and more people began to follow the order until ultimately they rallied to rid us of all demons and send them to Hell.

I felt the cold wetness of water running from my forehead and into my ears. For a moment I thought I was still laying in the rain until the familiar sound of moaning confirmed otherwise. The itchy feeling of fabric brushed against my skin and the smell of herbs burned my nose. My eyes fluttered and I pressed myself further into my sheets to escape the light.

"Rin-chan?" I heard my Oba-san call, I turned and there she was kneeling beside with a bowl of mixed herbs in her hand. When she saw me awake she smiled and sat the bowl beside her.

"How do you feel? She asked me. I wasn't sure really how a felt, a bit hungry maybe. I pressed my elbows into the futon and pushed myself up. For a moment my head tightened and I gripped the sheets. Kagome-san leaned over, pressing her hand to my back to help steady me. The war was written on her face and she looked much older that I knew she was. Her eyes had aged but were still warm and inviting.

"I've got it Oba-san thank you.' I said and folded my legs under the covers. She still held my back, as I knew she would, until I stopped shaking. I looked around the infirmary and frowned. So many hurt in such a short period. Kiku, one of Kagome-oba-sama's apprentices was stitching up a young man's arm. From the crease in brow, I could tell he has been busy all night. There were children here, mostly young boys who wanted to fight alongside their fathers. My heart sank and I looked instead to the door. I could hear his grumbling and stomping long before he busted through the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha yelled as he walked closer to my bedside. I deserved it though, for running of the way I did. "You can't just up and leave like that and then you were gone for more than a week!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome-san said, trying to come to my aid. I looked down, and played with my fingers as a child in trouble would do.

"She needs to know that it's dangerous out there. The world aint the way it used to be, Kagome. We all want him to come back ok? But having us worry about you running off into nowhere isn't gonna help! And don't give me that you've lived on your own before I can take care of myself crap. That isn't going to help anybody or bring Sesshomaru back."

'That's enough Inuyasha." Kagome-san said, now standing to face him. I kept my head down, to ashamed to look either of them in the eye. Inuyasha was right, but I just…I just want…

"Inuyasha-sama," Kiku called, walking over to us. "Perhaps now is not the best time, as Rin-cjhan already seems distraught." He placed a hand on the half demon's shoulder and I looked down.

"Keh, the girl's gonna get herself killed" Oji-san grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, Oba-san, Kiku-san" I whispered " Oji-san is right. I'm sorry for running of like that. It was selfish and careless. I've made everyone worry and I apologize."

"It's ok, Rin-chan." Kiku assured me but that didn't ease my guilt.

" May I please be excused?" After a small pause I heard Inuyasha clear his throat.

"Yes of course Rin-chan," Kagome said and I steadily rose to my feet. My own shame wouldn't allow me to look them in the face but I gave a small bow before taking my leave. I knew this wasn't the end of the conversation, even as I walked outside I could hear Inuyasha-oji-san grumbling again and Kagome-oba-san shushing him.

The wind carried the scent of rain and an overcast confirmed it. Still, the village children ran around, the miseries of this world unknown to them. I used to be like that, innocent of the pain of hardship, not that I haven't had any. Wherever things went wrong, milord was always there. He always came.

"Rin-chan!" my eyes followed the voice and landed on Kameko who was waving me down. I smiled and walked over to the apprentice miko. A mirroring image of her mother, Kameko stood tall and waited for me to approach.

"Papa wishes to speak with you." she pointed towards their hut I nodded and smiled.

"How has your training with Kagome-sama going?" I asked. She smiled and fingered the prayer beads on her wrist.

"I'm learning faster than Airi-chan. Well, she's better than me with the bow but I'm better at remedies and such." she boasted.

"Knowing your strengths and weakness is not a deficiency ." I commented and she twisted her mouth in an almost displeased frown. It was so adorable.

"Now you sound like Papa." she looked up at the sky then back at me. "I guess I'll go see where Airi-chan is. Nice to know you've retuned Rin-san." I nodded and watched her walk about before bracing myself and going to the hut.

Miroku-san was busy moving things and didn't notice my entrance. So as not to disturb him, I picked up an ornament. It was a tiny Buddha statue made of pure jade. I fingered the grooves and traced the lining of his face. Placing it in one hand and then the next, I weighted the object. It was so heavy for something so small.

"I didn't know you were so fond of Buddha's!" Miroku-sama said and I was caught off guard for a moment.

"Oh." I said and placed it back on the shelf where I found it. He smiled at me and eyed the figure.

"You can keep it if you'd like." he offered and I declined politely.

"Very well then, hold this will you." He said and handed me a sheet. I folded it while he removed the futons from the floor. Opening the shoji door, he placed all three of them in the bedding oshiire. I handed him the blanket and he also placed that in the closet as well. He said nothing as I helped him straighten the tatami mats on the floor, nor when we moved the low table to the center of the room. But I knew better than to think his silence meant indifference. Miroku-san was just patient.

"There, I think that should do. Just in time for tea too." He said proudly, surveying the room. I nodded in approval and went to the oshiire to retrieve the tea set. Miroku sat waiting for me as I placed the cups on the table. Retrieving the kettle from the burner, I poured his glass first and then my own before setting across from him. The heat from the tea warmed my fingers as I held the porcelain to my lips. Steam tickled my nose and the grassy, smooth earth taste made me shiver with delight.

"Sango, also enjoyed kukicha tea. Despite not being considered , high quality, it was her favorite." Miroku said over his tea-cup but I couldn't meet his gaze.

"You remember those things, Oji-san?" I offered more for conversation sake. But when someone, especially Miroku-san talked of Sango-oba-san, my heart fluttered.

"There are very few things that the heart forgets." he took another sip of tea and I did the same. Silence engulfed us once again and my attention turned to the wind that blew the trees outside. Branches bowed to its force and the leaves shook as the gust passed by. Another breeze blew and it only rustled the leaves that had fallen to the ground. So gentle, yet so strong, everything these days reminded me of milord.

"However," Miroku-san's voice called my attention back to the room, "We are so caught up in memory, that we don't see the present. If our eyes are behind us, how can we see what is in front?" he offered and tucked his hands into his kimono sleeve. I nodded and held my tea-cup in my lap. I looked at the remnants of leaves than settled at the bottom of my cup.

"The past is so pleasant." I mumbled.

"Love has a way of making things enjoyable. Although, love isn't always need to enjoy the finer things in life, cooperation does just fine." I chuckled at this and Oji-san did as well.

"Inuyasha-san wasn't very happy when I came back." I confessed and Oji-san nodded as if he agreed.

"Understandably so." he said in a tone let me know he was indeed serious " I would hate to have my eyes face backwards only to find your there." His eyes met mine and I nodded in understanding. Miroku-oba-san, always had a way with words, that made chastisement seem less scolding.

" Although," He started again, a finger tapping his chin "Inuyasha-san and love still have not been well introduced. You see how long it took him just to admit it to Kagome-san? You shouldn't pay him too much attention in that arena." at that I laughed outright and, for a moment, the pressures of this life seemed to lift with every giggle. Miroku-san joined in and we laughter together for a while. It was good to see and hear him laugh, given how the war has weighed on him. Miroku-oji-san is also like the wind, strong but gentle. To see his eyes shine, almost on the brink of joyful tears, gave me hope. Sesshomaru-sama was not gone like Sango-oba-san and if Oji-san could weather the day with a smile and still hold memories in his heart than so could I.


	3. Scroll Three

Scroll Three:

There are days when things are normal, when the war escapes us and we live. But those days are far and in between and the tattered village is a constant reminder.

"Rin-san," I paused my work and titled my head. My sugegasa blocked the sun so I could see the little boy running to me. He held a leaf, waving it about for me to see. I smiled to him as he made it by my side.

"Is this one?" he asked and held it out to me expectantly. I retrieved my hands from the mud that I was working in, wiping it on a nearby clothe and I held my hand out so he could place it in my palm. He did so and I inspected it, poking the fragile leaf with trained fingers. The boy waited for my assessment, hands clasped behind his back. He rocked on his toes and watched me watch the leaf. Satisfied, I looked back to him with a smile.

"Kagome-oba-san will be glad you found this herb. It is good for a sore throat." The boy beamed and ran away cheering to his friends. I smiled and watched him return to digging through the ruined garden. The rain lasted far longer than any of us expected. In consequence, the medicinal and flower garden planted in the village was virtually washed away. It was something that Oba-san and I planted together, her herbs and my flowers. But now, I had to employ the children to help retrieve whatever buds could be useful in replanting the garden.

I dropped the medicinal herb into the designated basket and continued my dig. The ground held much more water than normal and a few inches into the dirt revealed mud. I couldn't dig too far, least I risk valuable buds being crushed by accident. So far, we've collected enough to start the garden again. But, as I watched the children laugh with joy; I couldn't bring myself to tell them to stop. All of the village children joined in, digging all around in small group. A competition had formed between the slightly older children; girls versus boys. So far, the girls were winning and the boys were not happy at all. The younger ones stayed close to me, bringing whatever their little hands touched, rocks, weeds, fragments of every kind. I accepted them all of course, placing the miscellaneous items in a separate basket. There was laughter, flowers often had that effect. I can remember walking through open fields, having free rein to explore the flowers to my heart's content.

"Rin-can, come quickly." My head snapped up as an older woman approached me. Normalcy lasts but a moment. I wiped my hands and stood in alert. She came to a halt to catch her breath and I waited as she did so. Could she have the news I have waited years to hear? Has he finally come back? My heart raced and my face betrayed the calmness I was trying to keep. A tugged on the back of my kimono made me turn away from the woman. A little girl held up a rose bud to me. I knelt to take it, but when I did she did not move. Instead, she stood there waiting.

"Is something the matter?" I egged on "Your bud is beautiful, it will make a wonderful rose one day." She nodded half-heartedly and held her head down.

"Is Rin-san leaving again?" she inquired into the mud. My anxiety left with her words and I smiled to reassure her of my next statement.

"Only for a moment," I glanced at the woman who seemed ready for my attention "But I'll be back very soon, okay?"

"Okay!" she said brightly and I patted her hair and gave her a gentle push to go back to her work. I told Airi-chan to watch them as I walked with the woman. She waited until we were out of earshot of the children to finally speak.

"There is someone at the village gate. Miroku-sama is waiting for you to greet them with him." Her faced showed no excitement and I was hesitate to ask if it was who I had hoped.

"A traveler?" I asked instead and she nodded. I hid my disappointment and remained silent until Oji-san's figure came into view. His face was stern and I knew then that all hope was lost. I noted that Inuyasha-oji-san wasn't present and this led me to concern.

"Oji-san" I greeted him and he dismissed the woman turning back to me, his arm in his kimono sleeves and staff tucked between them.

"Kagome-san will join us as well."

"Is it one of them?" I inquired, looking at the gate then back to him. He sighed and turned to face the gate as well.

"I don't know. But for precautionary measures, Inuyasha-san and Jinenji-san have been asked to hide not too far from the village. Of course," he turned to me then "Inuyasha-san had a few choice words about it." a smile played on the corner of his lips. It was silent for a moment and in that moment my thoughts wandered to hopelessness.

"How can a traveler get through these woods?" I asked in haste, to keep the bad thoughts way. Miroku-san waited, thinking before he answered.

"It's possible if one is deliberately trying to find a secluded village. Things may be different but some stay the same. People need shelter from the elements and this forest is very unforgiving. Either way, precautions should still be taken." I nodded and we both turned as Kagome-oba-san's hurried steps reached us.

"Sorry, I had to put Osamu-chan, Inueiji-chan and Inukazuhiro-chan down for their nap, trust me they did not want to go."

Miroku-san chuckled and looked skyward. "As stubborn as their parents I see. And the sutras?"

"It should hide any of the boys demonic aura. Inuyasha-san wanted to take them with him but I know Osamu-chan would want to go with his cousins. I think they should be safe here though."

"Yes, he doesn't like to be alone. I think maybe you should have a daughter soon, Kagome-san. That way he can have a real companion." Miroku-san wiggled his brows and Kagome-san rolled her eyes and walked towards the gate. I followed and Miroku-san closed the rear. Kagome-san signaled for the gatekeeper to open the gate. I glanced at my Oji-san and Oba-san, both faces had turned serious. I tried my best to look the same, but in truth, my heart was faint. The entire front of the village had been cleared, and the children played in areas unseen from this vantage point. As the wheels turned and the heavy doors dragged against the earth, my heart leapt. I bit my lip as a the crack widened. A gentle brush touched my fingers. I looked up to see my Oji-san giving me an encouraging smile. I forced a smiled back turned back to the gate. Oji-san walked up first, being the monk and main caretaker of the village. Oba-san stayed close behind and I next to her. I could make out a sugegasa. The person, I'm assuming was a man, was very tall. He wore brown hakama, as brown as the dirt below my feet. They were bound at his ankles to his black shoes. His kimono was black, with green flowers woven into the sleeves. Strapped to his back was something giant, wrapped in clothe. He held his head down. The hat covering his face, but his hair stick out in the back in a short low braid.

"State your busy here." Miroku-san said. At that, the man raised his head. Small freckles sprinkled his cheeks and, despite the maturing of time I still recognized those deep brown eyes.

"Haku-kun." I said and moved forward but Oba-san stopped me. I looked at her bewildered. It was Kohaku-san, could she not see that? Her face never changed, but her eyes showed sadness. I tried to find the meaning, looking at Haku-kun who's gaze was fixed on me. The war had not escaped him either. Gentle eyes were still gentle but set, wise in some ways. I had not seem him since he last went to Totosai-sama to train.

"I said, state you business." Oji-san said again, his tone the same as earlier. I waited anxiously for Haku-kun to answer. He said nothing for a moment, before turning to face Oji-san.

"Miroku-sama, Lady Kagome, Rin-san," my heart fluttered as he said my name in a voice so rich and deep I hardly recognized it. " I mean you or Inuyasha-sama no harm. I just came to visit." he reached into his kimono and pulled out the tiny four tailed cat that had hidden in there. Kirara stretched and jumped from Kohaku-san's hands, running to Oji-san. She brushed against his leg and purred, Miroku-san's face relaxed and he bent down to pick her up.

"I've missed you too." he spoke to her. The cat purred at his touch, rubbing her fur covered face against his. I looked to Oba-san and she nodded in approval. Haku-kun walked into the gate but I ran to him, unable to contain my satisfaction. He was so tall, and up close, bigger than I remembered. I pushed my sugegasa back to get a better view. He had scars, one above his brow barely hidden by the straw hat, another on his cheek. Two vertical ones tracing his jaw line, deep cuts I'm assuming as the bugled unlike the others. As a demon slayer, I should expect nothing less. Even Sango-oba-san had scars. That didn't stop the sinking in my chest.

"You shouldn't frown Rin-kun, it doesn't fit you." Haku-kun said, a deep rumble that stirred my heart. His eyes met mind and I searched for something, anything that showed he was at least happy.

"Keh, you got some nerve kid." Inuyasha-Oji-san said, walking beside me. Haku-kun held my gaze. Jineji-san also walked through the gate whispering a hello and moved to stand close to Oba-san.

"Inuyasha-sama," Kohaku-san said before slowly inclining his head in that direction, "I'm not allowed to come visit?"

"A warning would have been nice ya idiot. Nearly scared the village women to death."

"My apologizes, that was not my intentions." Kohaku-san responded coolly

"Perhaps it would be best to caught up inside, no?" Miroku suggested and we all agreed.


	4. Scroll Four

Scroll Four:

Oba-san busied herself with gathering the necessities for tea, insisting that I assist her, as the men took their seats at the low table.

"Stay close to me." she whispered, thought I didn't quite know why. I did as I was told and shadowed her around the room. Feet padding across the floor, while the men talked. I tried, as Oba-san instructed, to look disinterested. Kohaku-san removed the package on his back with care, consciously sitting it next to him. Betraying her advice, I watched as Oba-san handed me the tea cups. When he caught me looking, my gaze shoot to the floor.

"Kohaku-chan, about earlier, you do understand." Miroku-san started but was interrupted by the younger man.

"No, I understand. Caution must be taken in these times. It has just been a long while since I've been here. I also wanted to pay respects to my sister's grave." . Kagome-san and I sat tea cups in front of each of them, for a moment, his eyes caught mine again but looked away quickly. Oba-san nudged me with her elbow. When I looked at her; she winked. She was trying to tell me something but the meaning escaped me, I furrowed my brows.

"Be patient," she mouthed and we moved to sit next to the burner. I nodded dumbly and watched from the other side of the room. My fingers twirled and released a piece of my kimono and I heard Oba-san giggle. I had so many question for him, so many things I wanted to know. But I would be patient. I would wait.

"How's the old man?" Inuyasha inquired. Haku-kun turned to him, a bit of sadness in his face. I feared the worst.

"I'm afraid I don't know. The last time I passed by the cave he and all of his equipment was gone. What became of him, I can not say. The war has displaced many demons." Inuyasha grunted and looked away.

"It is to be expected," Miroku-san spoke to fill the silence, "And what about you Kohaku-chan? What have you been doing with your time? Breaking the hearts of widowed maidens?" a faint pink passed under Haku-kun's cheeks and I smiled to see that he had not lost all of his innocence.

"Not really, I'm doing what I've always done. My profession." he said and Miroku-san mused on his answer. Whistling sound of the tea kettle let us know that it was now ready. I stood quickly to remove it, Oba-san right behind me. As customary, I poured Haku-kun's tea first, then Inuyasha-oji-san because he was the oldest, followed by Miroku-san, Kagome-san and then my own. We drank in silence. Kirara nudged my knee and I stroke the top of her head. Her fur was cool to the touch against my warmed fingers. I looked up and deep brown eyes caught mine once again. His eyes lingered on me, analyzing. My cheeks started to burn and I looked down. So many eyes were on me now, not I could see with my head declined, but I felt them. The silence stretched longer and I prayed that somebody would say something.

"What th-" Inuyasha-san started before Oba-san stood suddenly.

"Inu-kun, I just remember I needed you for something." she smiled brightly and all looked at her; Inuyasha-san being the most confused.

"Inu-kun? Where the hell did that name come from?" he asked, a bit of irritation in his voice. Oba-san huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"It's really important." she offered.

"So take Rin-chan!" he countered, folding his arms in protest.

"Inuyasha-san," the patience in her voice wearing thin, "I don't need Rin-chan. I need you, to come with me, now." Oba-san pointed every word, being very clear. Miroku-san cleared his throat and the attention was on him now.

"Should we give you two some privacy? Kagome-san's…urgency hints to something of a more delicate nature. Have you considered my suggestion from earlier so quickly?" he asked innocently. I giggled and looked to Oba-san, her facing changing from annoyance to hopelessness.

"What suggestion?" Inuyasha-san said looking at both of them. Kagome-san took this opportunity to grab him by the arm and pull him up.

"I'll explain on the way. Oh, and Miroku-san, can you go check on the children since you seem so interested in them. They are currently at your house." she said before shoving Inuyasha out of the door. Miroku-san sighed and sat his tea cup down.

"It seems my attention is needed elsewhere. Kohaku-san, as you know you are welcomed to stay here as long as you like." Miroku-san stood and took his leave, leaving Haku-kun and I alone. I watched him go before turning back to Kohaku-san. Kirara jumped into my lap and I held her close to me. She purred again and nipped at my fingers. Once she was settled in my arms, I looked at Haku-kun. It was amazing to see how much he changed in six years. Without his hat, I could fully see his face. He was the same but different.

"You look different, Haku-kun." I said and he raised a brow, arms crossing his chest. I suppressed a smile.

"In what way?" He asked.

"Older, I suppose. You don't have to be on guard, you are safe here." I offered in hopes than he would not be so stiff. But my hope was in vain as he only shifted his gaze elsewhere. I sat Kirara down, much to her disappointment. If it was for my sake that he was being so indifferent, then I would show him that there was no need. Moving from my spot, I sat next to him. He turned and looked down at me, those scars catching my attention. My eyes lingered on the ones on his cheeks. My heart wrenched as I thought of all the possible ways he could have gotten them. Cautiously I reached up, brushing my fingers against them. Haku-kun permitted me to do so. The feeling was odd, not how flesh is supposed to feel, bubbly and wrinkled.

"I have plenty." he said to me and it did not offer me solace.

"I don't like them." I whispered my eyes on his own now.

"War does things to men. We fight, to survive." I sighed and looked in my lap.

"I know. But we shouldn't have to fight." he reached into my lap, taking my hand into his own. He turned my palm over, running a finger down the center to my finger tips. It tickled but I tried not to move away.

"You hands are rougher than I remember." he mumbled, more to himself than to me.

"Oba-san taught me how to use a bow, to fight." I offered, his fingers traced the lines in palm. His was rough as well.

"And who do you fight for?" he inquired, I looked up at him now. His face was serious and searching. My heartbeat quickened and I was hesitant to answer.

"I fight for what is right. For what is good. What do you fight for?" I countered and hoped his answer was the same as my own. He dropped my hand and stood. I watched him with my eyes as the stalked to the other side of the room. I rose too, following behind him. His form easily towered over my own; he made me feel like a child again. And memories of us playing, laughing danced in my mind; reminding me of the children just outside. Dancing, playing and laughing just as we had once before.

"The world is changing Rin-chan." he finally spoke and his words caused me to step back. It wasn't a direct answer but enough that I knew what he meant. Kohaku-chan looked at me now. Hesitantly, he reached his hand out and touched my hair. I turned my face away from the touch. So many emotions swirling within, but most anger. Not at him directly, for I know he is as much of victim as we all are. I was anger with the situation and how it brought us to this point.

"I want to ask you something." he said instead and I bit my lip. "If I asked you to come with me, would you?"

"I can not." I answered quickly and he moved his hand away.

"They will find this place, eventually, just as I have." Haku-kun started, "And I want you to be safe. They will not spare your life because you are human. They will kill you."

"Yet you fight for them?" I accused, unable to keep my disappointment in. "They kill without vision or remorse. For what? What they have deemed good and evil?"

"I'm a demon slayer Rin-chan. This was and will be my profession whether the White Lotus is here or not. What were you expecting for me?" he countered and I flinched.

"Why can't you stay here, with us? With me?" I whispered, looking down at my feet. Haku-kun took a step forward, closing the distant I created. "You can guard the village and Miroku-san won't have to do it alone when Inuyasha-san is away and…"

"Rin-kun," he interrupted "It is not safe here."

"All the more reason for you to stay. These people believe that all demons are bad, but we know this is not true. Look at Kirara, is she evil? No, in fact she fights against her own."

"How many demons do we know that live in such a way? Very few, you can not fault them for seeing what is true."

"I fault their narrow-mindedness." I countered and Haku-kun frowned at me.

"So, you would kill your own? Save the life of a demon over a human?" Kohaku-san's voice took on a tone I've never heard. Harsh, condescending even, it made me apprehensive as if I was under attack. I took another step back from him now. Standing tall, I raised my chin in defiance.

"I will do what is necessary to protect what I know is right. Evil is universal, not just something demons carry. Humans can be evil as well, you can attest to this yourself." I crossed my arms over my chest, and eyed him. I did not understand at first why Miroku-san acted towards him the way he had early. Now, hearing Haku-kun and watching his reaction to my decision, I see, though I do not like it. My friend, the close friend I had aside from Jaken-sama, may be my enemy. Haku-kun made no such effort to come near me now. Our distance was not just physical but mental. We were not the same anymore. As much as I wanted my Haku-kun back, he was lost to the war like so many others I know.

He walked around me without a word, and picked up his package. Sadly I watched him without interference.

"Why did you come here, Haku-kun?" My voice cracked and I bit my lip again as my throat tightened. He offered no answer at first, but moved quietly to arrange himself.

"Haku-kun, please…" I reached out and barely brushed his shoulder as he stood. I held my breath and dare not say another word for fear of crying. He shoulder his package, one had securely on its strap. With the other, he touched my cheek.  
"What I came for," he whispered, the words tearing at my heart "I can not attain."

"Won't you stay?" I asked, taking his hand in both of my. Cool skin, callous fingers, the hands of a warrior, a demon slayer. Closing my eyes, I squeezed, and brushed my cheek against his palm.

"I can not." he mimicked my earlier response. My stomach clutched when he slipped his hand from my own. I couldn't watch him go, thought I know he did. I pressed the back of my to my mouth to stop the noise, and hugged my middle. Heaving, I tried not to let the tears fall and sobbed quietly. What else would this war take from me?


	5. Scroll Five

**Scroll Five**:

I am dreaming. I know I am dreaming because the sky was clear, free of clouds and blue shines overhead. The sun was not visible but the rays stretch across the sky and warm my skin. I'm standing in a clearing that seems familiar to me. The grass is tall and tickles the soles of my bare feet. It reaches to my thigh. I look down, an orange and tan kimono sweep tiny ankles connected to tiny feet. Curiously, I lift my hands; they too had shrunk. Little fingers wiggle and I reach up to pat the familiar bound piece of hair. I am a child again. Behind me is a forest and in front is the endless sky that falls over the cliff at the edge of the clearing. An east wind blows and warm air swirls the atmosphere which causes the grass to graze my legs. Amongst the sky is a frame of white. It stands facing away from me, but the silhouette is enough to make me break out into a sprint. As I run I can no longer feel the grass but it is still there. Dreams are mysterious in that way.

He is closer now. Silky like silver blows with the east wind and my eyes are fixed on the free flying strands. My legs stop a few feet away and I must tilt my head to see him fully. He is all white, not like milord, but milord nonetheless. He has no armor, the yellow and blue obi is as white as his hakata. Red flowers are missing from his kimono and even his shoes are white. I'm concerned but happy that he is here now. White fur mixes with silvery hair and my urge is to touch. I reach out, but am too far back to reach. When I take a step further, he speaks.

"Rin," he calls, in a way that only he can do, commanding yet not condemning, indifferent but concerned. One word means one thousand. He speaks when it pleases him too and respect is due at his voice. My heart leaps to the sound and a smile graces my face.

"Yes?" I respond. He turns halfway so his face his visible to me, yet it is not there. He speaks from a non-existent mouth and golden hues that should be looking at me, is gone. The only thing remaining is the blue crescent that rest between the bangs of his hair and the two magenta that line his cheeks. Where has his face gone? My attention is no longer on his words but lack of features. I can image what the look like even without being there. My eyes squint as I try to figure out when his voice is coming from.

"Rin," he calls again and I refocus on the floating voice.

"Yes, milord?" I answer and he turns his head away.

"We are leaving." And as he says this a rush of youkai is released. Golden light that rivals the sun encamp him. Underneath his feetnow, a soft cloud that I know well. Without any further thought of his missing face, I run to it.

"Wait, Lord Sesshomaru!" I cry out but his cloud rises with him. I run but am no closer to him then I was before. With panic I watch him ascend.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" my voice is weak; my hands reach up to grab what is too far from my grasp. Milord ascends high until he is caught in the blue heavens and disappears from my sight. He is gone and I stare at the stop in the sky where I last saw him. Water hits my cheek despite having no cloud in the sky. Repeatedly, it drops and I reach my hand up to touch it.

My eyes flutter slowly and I am in darkness once again. Grass is pressed to arm where my head rests and brown hair wraps my shoulders like blanket. I am reluctant to wake; because, even though he vanished I still see him when I dream. Kirara licks the cheek where I felt water and nudges me with the top of her head. I try to adjust my sight to the darkness of night. The outline of trees become visible and a breeze blows pass my face with a surprising chill. I reach up, to find that I had been crying. Kirara moans and nudges me again; no doubt she senses my despair. She licks me again and moves into my line of sight. With my free hand I rub her head and offer a smile. I don't think she is convinced. Turning on my back, I pick the cat up and sit her on my chest. Stars litter the sky, cluster of them. My fingers intertwine with the soft fur of the four tailed cat. She purrs and I smile. I lift her up so that I can see her face. She yawns and swooshes her tails.

"You were worried for me, no?" I ask with a grin. Kirara's tails swing again, confirming my thoughts.

"I'm fine, see. It was just a dream." I try to reassure her but, even I am not convinced. Sighing I sit her back on my chest. She curls up and rest there. The stars are so pretty tonight. I reach out once again to grab what is not in reach. Except this time, my arms are stronger. My fingers are longer and hands are trained to fight. What could it all mean? Why did he leave me in the clearing?

"Kirara," I whisper and a soft purr escapes her lips, "If I asked you, would you help me find him?" Silence engulfs us, and by the steady rise and fall of her chest I can tell she is sleeping. I could take her and we could go. We could ride through the heavens until I found him.

When daylight comes, I am shocked to realize I'd slept in the clearing all night. The sky is still a deep blue, but the rising sun keeps me aware of the time. I move Kirara from my chest, she wakes and stretches her limbs. A little ways beyond village is the Red Mountain. It isn't actually a mountain, but a hill that protrudes upwards at it's tip, which created a small niche suitable for sacred burial shrine. When the sun rises, it causes the tip to look red, hence it's name. I make my way to the hill, Kirara follows close behind me. The grass is cool and damp from morning dew, and a light fog brushes the valley floor. It is views such as this that made me enjoying traveling with milord, sleeping in clears and waking to nature's gift to us. But even at this hour, village women are wake gatherings rice.

"Good morning Rin-chan," they say to me and I wave and greet them politely. Keeping on my way to the shrine, with Kirara at my heels, she lets out a noise as we get closer. I look down to her to see that her eyes are glued to Red Mountain. Signing in understand, I look towards the majestic rock as well. I didn't realize that she was now walking ahead of me until her frantically swishing tail caught my attention and she disappears inside. On the outside of the mountain lay a small field of flowers that were undisturbed by the rain due to its attitude. I gather some fresh yellow and white flowers that smell of a promising spring. With eyes low, I enter the shrine. Kirara is already perched by the butsudan, almost curling her tail around the base of the smooth polished black wood. Her continence seem somewhat fallen and I give her head a little rub for comfort, she purrs in response and rubs her nose against wood. They doors had been opened and several ihai that had been placed inside sit upright, making the persons name clear. I sit the flowers in a small vase which sit across from a recently relished bowl of seasonal fruit. I light two incense, placing them in the burner, ring the bell twice and knelt down in front, head bowed and eyes closed.

"Sango-oba-san, I hope you are well. We all miss you greatly, especially Miroku-oji-san, but he will never admit to it," Kirara moans and I open one eye to peek at her. She repositions herself so that she is next to me, looking on at the shrine, resting her head atop my knees.

"You will never guess who is with me today Oba-san," I continue, looking down at the neko, "Kirara-chan and she misses you too. Almost as much as your children do. Kameko-chan is very good with sutras and such. And Airi-chan, she is more like you, she loves to fight. She does well with her bow. Little Osamu-chan, also has grown a lot since last you saw him. He admires Inuyasha-oji-san very much," I giggled a little remembering how the boy followed Oji-san around everywhere.

"Once, he tried to grow his hair like Oji-san, Miroku-oji-san wasn't very happy about his son looking somewhat like a tiger. But you know him, Miroku-oji-san makes a proverb of everything," Restlessly Kirara moves into my lap. I pause to gather her in my arms. Pressing the neko to my chest, I rest my left cheek atop her head. She must miss Oba-san terribly, I can understand.

"Oba-san," I whisper, "the real reason I came is, I need clarity. What did you do when you wanted to find Haku-kun?" squeezing my eyes shut, I went on.

"You left things behind, sat out on a journey. Relentless you pursued your goal. You did not stop until you found him and destroyed Naraku. This is how I feel about Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama and Ah and Uh. I miss them so much. They are my family, just as Haku-kun is yours. I just want to find them. But, I cant leave the village behind, can I? Inuyasha-oji-san and the others are my family too. I don't want to seem ungrateful." I bury my face into Kirara's soft fur, she licks my chin as I snuggle into her.

"Am I ungrateful?" I whisper, hoping for an answer. "Haku-kun is grateful for you. He is here you know, I hope he visits you before departing, Oba-san."

"I have already," I hear in a familiar voice. Quickly I turn towards the entrance of the cave to see Haku-kun standing there.

"Haku-kun, how long have been standing there?" I ask, rising to greet him with Kirara in my arms. I do a small bow and step aside so he can enter.

"Only a little while," he says, taking another incense, lighting and putting it on the burner. I stand behind him as he pays homage to his sister, not willing to interrupt his prayer. He kneels down, bowing low before the open doors. I bow as well, sitting Kirara on the ground. The room is silent in reverence, the ground is warm against my skin. How far has the sun risen in the sky?

"Yesterday," Haku-kun starts and I rise quickly to listen. "I came here in the night, placing these fruit here." his fingers graze the fruit.

"Yes I noticed them," I say and he turns to face me. His eyes lack spark and it makes my chest tighten. He lowers his gaze to Kirara for a moment then looks back to me.

"May I ask you something, Haku-kun?" I venture.

"Yes, what is it?" I open my mouth to speak but I stop myself. Would he know anything? Surely if he has been by the entrance for a while, he heard me mention milord? Will he care now? I look away from him, shifting my legs from underneath me until I sat flat on my backside. The glint behind him catches my attention, and I turn to see that the sun was starting to peer into the shrine, reflecting on gold trimmings of the butsudan.

"Rin-chan?" he calls and I look at him, noting how my heartbeat quickened.

"Haku-kun have you or your men heard anything about Sesshomaru-sama?" I ask in a rush of words. He furrows his brows for a moment, I assume trying to decipher my request. His head tilts to the side and he sets his jaw, and for a moment I am sure I stopped breathing.

"He isn't with you?" Haku-kun finally ask and I shake my head in the negative.

"He lef-" I stop to find better words, "He asked Inuyasha-oji-san to look after me at the start of the war. He took Jaken-sama and Ah and Uh with him, that was six years ago."

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan, but I haven't heard anything about Sesshomaru-sama. I did not know that he was missing."

"Can you find him?" I ask hopefully. Haku-kun sighs and stands to his feet.

"I'm a demon slayer not a demon tracker. That's not what I do." he responds as he turns towards the exit.

"But you can," I say rising to my feet as well, "Sango-oba-san did it to find you. She tracked down Naraku." He hums and nods, yet still continues to walk outside.

"If I go with you," I say the first thing that comes to mind and to turn to see that he paused. The sun shines bright and I place my hand over my eyes to see his features.

"If I go with you," I repeat a little louder, "Will you use your skills to help me find him?" There is an emotion that passes across his face that I can not place. Once again my heartbeat quickens as I wait for him to respond. For a moment, I regret asking such a thing. It is a rather selfish request. Shame washes over me as he looks towards the green valley.

"There is chance, that he is already dead you know." He finally responds and turns to face me again.

"Sesshomaru-sama is strong." I say in his defense and Haku-kun nods. Suddenly, something I had not seen in or expected to see in years, he smiles. Albeit a tiny smile, but a smile that stilled my rapid beating heart and settled the nerves in my chest.

"Yes, he is strong. I remember. If that is what you wish, then yes I will help you find him." he vows and I can not hold my joy. In haste I run up to him, pulling him down to me in a hug. He smells of earth, and I am temporally lost in a moment of nostalgia. Haku-kun brings his arms around me, returning the hug. His cheek brushes against mine and I can feel his rapid heartbeat.

"Thank you, Haku-kun." I whisper to his neck. He tilts his head so that is mouth is by my ear.

"No, thank you Rin-chan." he breaths out.

* * *

Brief History Lesson:

A butsudan is a japanese shrine dedicated to ancestors. They can be really big and elaborate or small and simple. The ihai are the tablets where the deceased's name would be written on. In a butsudan, they can have either ihai or a portrait of the deceased inside or on the side of the butsudan. Even though these shrines are usually inside the home, I put it outside for literature sake. Okay, the end of history lesson.


End file.
